Not true
by LoveYaAll
Summary: While cleaning up the mess, they made at the cinema Garrett asks Lindy why she's so grumpy at him about the whole popcorn thing. What Lindy answers surprises him. What will she say? Lindy/Garrett One Shot! I own nothing! :)


**Hay guys! :D**

**I haven't seen a Lindy/Garrett One Shot here so far and I don't know, but I had an idea for it and wanted to write it :D**

**Well, it's also the 50th story at the section and I'm beyond happy to write it! :D**

**I don't know, if it'll be good but I hope you guys like it! :D**

**Don't forget to leave a review with your opinion! :)  
**

**Takes place after the cinema scene at Lindy- Licious! :D**

**It's kinda OOC but I hope, that it's good :D**

* * *

**Summary:**

**While cleaning up the mess, they made at the cinema Garrett asks Lindy why she's so grumpy at him about the whole popcorn thing. What Lindy answers surprises him. What will she say?**

* * *

**Garrett's POV:**

Lindy and I were just cleaning up the mess, we made at the cinema with the popcorn thing and her Lindy- Licious.

I still had my tuxedo on and felt really sticky.

Well, Lindy covered with her Smoothie, didn't have it better.

Jasmine and Delia already left, since they were pretty much only complaining the whole time and it wasn't really their fault anyway.

Lindy and I did the mess and had to clean it up.

Well, I had nothing against cleaning but I always felt Lindy's angry look on me.

What was wrong with her?

It wasn't cool to feel such looks on you from the girl, you really like.

Yeah, I kinda had a crush on Lindy. Don't blame me.

Sure, she had her faults but in my eyes she was amazing and I couldn't blame cole for having a crush on her.

Well, I was already since 5th grade in love with her but never told her...

I sighed and Lindy just looked grumpy to me.

''What is your problem?'' She asked , a bit angry.

I looked at her in disbelieve.

''What my problem is? What is your problem! You're being all grumpy the whole time!'' I exclaimed, a bit mad.

I enjoyed the less alone time we had and I wished it was more, but she was just angry the whole time.

Lindy rolled her eyes and replied, ''Sorry, that I'm not totally happy that my smoothie went totally downhills and I have to clean up now the cinema with you, because of the little 'accident' and your popcorn problem.''

Okay that wasn't fair.

''You're Smoothie made the biggest mess! Besides, I was right after all. The popcorn was never freshly popped!'' I exclaimed, trying to prove my point.

I was right and I knew that.

Why didn't Lindy accept that.

Lindy groaned and threw a few popcorn at me.

I really didn't get, why she was angry at me and I hated it.

It really was going awful between us.

She just wanted to take some new paper towels, as I stopped her.

We had to clear that up right now.

''Why are you so angry at me , Lindy? I didn't do anything to you and I am sorry for what happened. Okay, not really because I found the truth but I didn't want to bring you in to any problems.'' I stated, looking guilty at her.

**Lindy's POV:  
**

''Why are you so angry at me , Lindy? I didn't do anything to you and I am sorry for what happened. Okay, not really because I found the truth but I didn't want to bring you in to any problems.'' He stated, looking guilty at me.

Now, I really felt sorry. I didn't want to let it all out at Garrett.

Well, but everything did just go wrong today and it was freaking me out.

It should've been all perfect.

The Lindy- Licious at Rumle Juice, no Cole who had a crush on me but no...

Well, Cole never had a chance with me, anyway.

I had a crush on the person in tuxedo, who was just standing in front of me and looking guilty at me.

Don't ask, how that happened. I had no idea, either.

Also, I looked awful at the moment, covered with my Smoothie.

I sighed at Garrett and replied, ''I'm sorry, Garrett. I'm not angry at you. All what happened today is just creeping me out. It should've gone so different.''

It was the truth and Garrett seemed to see that, too.

''I didn't want to let it all out at you. I'm just angry at myself and about the fact, that Delia and Jasmine were right.'' I added and looked down.

The LIndy- Licious really wasn't that great.

Cole just did it, because he had a crush on me.

''What do you mean?'' Garrett asked me pretty confused and I sighed again.

Now, that I started I had to tell him.

He was my best friend and my crush. He had all rights to know it.

''Delia and Jasmine told me, that Cole only chose my smoothie because he had a crush on me and they were probably right. As I came to the cinema with you guys, one day later my Smoothie was off the list. I didn't even do a Smoothie which is good enough for Rumble Juice.'' I stated and then sighed again.

I just wanted to go back to cleaning, as I tripped over a lot of popcorn and fell on the floor, taking Garrett with me.

He fell on top of me and we stared at each other.

''Garrett , I'm so sorry. I didn't mean , to-'' I started but Garrett chuckled.

''Lindy, no problem.'' He told me, chuckling again and I slightly smiled.

He looked so adorable right now.

I stared in to his eyes and totally got lost in them.

Then suddenly he leaned down to me and my eyes went wide.

Did he want to kiss me?

Before I could think any further, his lips were on mine and he kissed me.

I closed my eyes and kissed immediately back, totally happy.

The kiss was beyond amazing and so much better, than I have ever imagined it.

Garrett's lips on mine were so soft and just... Wow.

I could've kissed him forever. It just felt so right.

As we broke apart after two minutes because of the lack of oxygen, Garrett chuckled and I looked offended at him.

He licked his lips and said to me, ''I don't get Cole's problem. I love the Lindy- Licious.''

I rolled my eyes but laughed and then he kissed me again.

After all, the day wasn't that bad at all.


End file.
